Ring my Bells 1 of 10
by Destiny852
Summary: Juubei wonders why Kazuki always wears bells. (Kazuki x Juubei.) First story in my ten story series.


**I was reading a Kad x Ban fic, and it was behind the secret of Kadz' bells. Well, here's my interpretation...I don't know why, but that pairing annoys me...Ban has Ginji, he should be happy...two timer...LOL, anyway, enough of my rambling, on we go.**

** I will be writing ten Kad x Juu fics. This is only the first out of ten. So if you want a sequel, wait for the next story.  
**

& & &

The bells. He had always seen them, always noticed them, always wondered why he wore them. From the first time he had put them on, he was in confusion. He knew Kazuki was never the type to be obsessive about things, but even so, he wore them still, and probably, forever more.

Even though he didn't know the "secret" behind the bells, it made him so curious, that one day, he **had **to ask.

"Kazuki, why do you always wear those bells?"

The brown haired boy looked up at him in confusion. "Don't you remember?" he asked his face moving closer to that of his protector.

"No, I don't," Juubei answered.

Kazuki pondered for a while, until he sprung up. "It's a secret then, Juubei-san!"

Juubei lowered his head. Out of the three things he hated in the world, Kazuki had already managed two, One, him being way too cute, and secondly, secrets. He'd just have to find out on his own, he concluded.

Easier said than done.

& & &

He thought.

He thought.

He thought until he was so stumped, so annoyed with thinking that he fell asleep sitting up. Blinking his eyes over and over, he watched over the brown haired boy as he slept. Forcing away the sleepiness that beckoned him, he walked over to where the last of the Fuchoin was resting peacefully.

He carefully brushed is fingers at his forehead, brushing away the stray hairs covering his white, milky face. The Fuchoin turned over in his sleep. Juubei sat against his bed, watching over his silent, sleeping face. He let the sleep take over him, and felt his head gently resting against the brown haired boy.

& & &

"Kazuki!" the little boy yelled, running over to the Fuchoin's side. "I told you to stay **away** from that puddle!"

The brown haired boy grinned. "I didn't hear you say anything about me **jumping **in it, Juubei-san." He answered, brushing of the mud that had gotten on his hair and clothes.

He sighed. "I'm not always going to be here to help you, you know." He mumbled, and helped the boy up. The boy looked up at him with almost tearing eyes.

"You're not?" he asked innocently, clutching onto his shirt.

He remained silent. "I won't always be here...but I'll try."

"Juubei, why do you take such good care of me?" the Fuchoin asked, loosening his grip on his protector's shirt.

"No. I'm doing this because...because I'm your protector, Kazuki."

"Well, don't!" he exclaimed. "I don't want you to be my protector...I want you to be my **friend."**

The quiet protector remained silent, trying to comprehend his "master's" odd request.

"And so! If you want to protect me...protect me as a friend." He whispered shyly, looking away. "Is that alright, Juubei – san?"

He nodded. "But I still won't always be there...so..." he trailed off, and began to rummage through his pockets. "Here."

He dropped a pair of golden bells into the palms of his "master." "Why bells?" Kazuki asked, clutching them tightly up to his heart.

"If you're ever in trouble," he explained, "Just ring the bells. I'll be there."

"As a friend?" Kazuki asked again, moving closer to him once more.

"Yeah."

& & &

The protector awoke from his slumber, and turned to the now smiling figure next to him.

"Good morning, Juubei-san."

Suddenly, he grabbed the boy's delicate face, and lightly kissed his forehead. The brown boy touched his forehead, completely taken aback.

"What brought this on, Juubei – san?"

"...nothing, nothing..."

_I've decided. I will protect you, Kazuki. But not a protector. But not as a friend, either._

_I want to protect you...because I love you._

**Owari. **

Remember, this is only the one out of ten stories I'll be writing about Kazuki and Juubei, so wait for them!

Preview of next story:

"_Juubei – san, would you kiss me?" _

...yeah...crappy preview...


End file.
